


Vee~

by Pastaaddict



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Annoyed Germany, Gen, Italy's driving, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Romano's mad at Germany (no surprise there), Scared Japan, Secret Blindness revealed, under Pastaaddict
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-06 04:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14633852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastaaddict/pseuds/Pastaaddict
Summary: Italy says Vee~ for a reason but it annoys Germany and he orders Italy to stop ..... with disastrous results





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came from a fan theory I read that Italy's Vee~ is echolocation so he can get around with his eyes closed. I've researched Echolocation a little but it probably isn't quite right so please bear with me on that.  
> Disclaimer : I do not own Hetalia

 

**_**Vee~** _ **

 

Italy had started saying _Vee~_ about a year after he stopped painting. It was also a year after he started keeping his eyes shut, although it did not seem to impede him very much. Only one person knew why and no one else asked but Germany found this verbal tic annoying, especially when they were training. Running down the track, he could hear Italy going _Vee~ Vee~ Vee~_ as he ran. At one point, Germany thought Italy was concentrating on saying _Vee~_ so much, he was going to run into the wall at the end and he was about to yell out a warning to him when Italy said _Vee~_ again and turned away from it.

When they walked down the street, Italy said _Vee~_ at regular intervals, forcing Germany to grit his teeth in irritation. Only at home did Italy stop saying _Vee~_ but Germany did not hang around too long because the only thing that irritated Germany more than _Vee~_ was being called _Potato Bastard_ by the tsundere Romano.

Another annoying thing was that, whenever they went out to eat in Venice, it was to the same café or restaurant. Any attempt to suggest anywhere else sent Italy into a despondent mood and, when they did go elsewhere, Italy would ask Germany to order for him and only pretended to like what he ordered. Right now they were in Italy's favourite café and Italy was reading the menu, running his finger under the words as he read. Germany wondered how Italy could read when he never opened his eyes.

The waiter came to take their order and they ordered coffee and cake. Germany waited for Italy to start saying Vee~ but he just gave his usual chit-chat about cats, white flags and Pastaaaa! Only when they left the café did the _Vee~ s_ start again and after about the twelfth _Vee~ ,_ Germany flipped.

"Italy!" he snapped. "Why do you keep saying that? Stop it, right now!" Italy jumped with a frightened cry.

"But Germany ….. ," he began but Germany cut him off.

"But nothing!" he demanded. "Stop making that ridiculous sound, that's an order!" Italy looked scared but stopped saying _Vee~_ as they walked along. Italy drifted into the wall they were walking beside several times, banging his shoulder and Germany wondered what was going on? Italy could be clumsy but this was more than normal and Italy took to walking while keeping his hand on the wall. Eventually, he ran out of wall and he stopped but Germany did not realise that Italy was not beside him until he was half way down the walkway and he looked back to see Italy with a panicked look on his face.

"Come on, Italy!" he ordered. Italy took a deep breath and moved forward but it was slow as if he was taking each step with caution. It took him a while to reach Germany and walked right past him while Germany moved to walk with him.

"What's wrong with you, Italy?"

"Nothing, Germany," he replied. "I'm fine." Germany let it go.

* * *

Italy was scared. Germany did not know what he had demanded and it left Italy in a world of dark confusion. He should have told Germany long ago but he was already a burden on Germany and If he knew about his …... problem! Only Romano knew and only Romano knew why Italy said _'Vee~'_ Italy could smell the water now so they must be near by the canals which meant that he would have to be careful and stay as close to Germany as possible.

"Germany," he said. "Shouldn't we go back now?" There was no answer.

* * *

Germany had wandered away from Italy, lured away by the sunshine and the wonderful vista of the buildings lining the canals. He would never tell Italy but he loved the view, the weather and the general atmosphere of Venice but he did not want to appear soft. Things had been peaceful since Italy had stopped saying _Vee~_ but now it was like he was afraid of taking a step. Each step was slow, measured, _cautious and_ Germany wondered why.

"Italy!" he said, turning to realise that Italy was not by his side. "ITALY!"

* * *

Italy turned toward the sound of Germany's voice and began to walk toward it. Three steps and, suddenly, Italy stepped out into open air and he screamed as he went into free fall and hit cold water, feeling it close over his head.

* * *

Germany looked on in shock as Italy turned to him and began to walk toward him. They were on a walkway by the canal but when Germany moved away from Italy, he had turned a corner on the walkway and Italy was now walking toward the edge as if he did not know it was there.

"ITALY!" he yelled as Italy stepped over the edge and into the water with a scream, sinking beneath the surface. Germany waited a moment but, when Italy did not resurface, he whipped off his jacket and dove into the water after him.

* * *

Italy was surrounded by darkness and he did not know which way to swim to reach the surface. He had not had time to take much of a breath and had swallowed some of the water when he went in so now his lungs were burning. Just before he felt his head strike against something, his last thought before he lost consciousness was 'I should have told Germany!'

 

* * *

Germany dove into the water where Italy had gone under but when he did not find him, he tried other directions. When he did not find Italy there, he began to panic. Italy had been under for a while and if he did not find him soon …...

Germany dove under again, reaching out with his hands into the dark water. As he moved his hands around, his right hand grazed something that felt like wet cloth. He reached out again and grabbed hold of a handful of Italy's jacket, pulling the unconscious Italian into his arms and kicking for the surface. Both their heads broke above the water, Germany gasping for breath but Italy did not respond so Germany swam for the edge of the walkway where people gathered and pulled them both from the water and Germany went to Italy's side while an ambulance was called. Italy was not breathing and had no pulse so Germany began CPR, pressing on Italy's chest a number of times before breathing into his mouth.

After a couple of repeats, Italy began to cough up water and Germany put him in the recovery position while the paramedics came down the walkway with a stretcher. They checked Italy over, loaded him on to the stretcher and carried him to the ambulance, parked in the nearest plaza, Germany following behind.

* * *

Germany called Prussia to tell him what happened and to bring him some dry clothes and then he had to face the thing he was dreading. Calling Romano! He used the pay phone at the hospital because, if he used his own phone, Romano would see the caller id and probably would not answer. The phone rang three times before it was answered.

"If you've forgotten your phone again," Romano's irritated tones came through the earpiece. "I'm gonna kick your ass from Rome to Madrid, Tomato Bastard!"

"Actually, it's the Potato Bastard," Germany replied and held the phone away from his ear as a barrage of foul language came hurtling through it.

"Why the _bleeping bleep bleep_ are you _bleeping_ calling me, you _bleeping_ Potato Sucking _bleeping_ Bastard?"

"Are you finished?" Germany asked. "Italy's in hospital. He fell in the canal and almost drowned."

"How did the idiota fall into the canal?" Romano demanded.

"I don't know," Germany replied. "He seemed a little clumsier than normal but, other than that, he was fine, once he stopped saying _Vee~_ ." There was silence on the other end of the phone.

"Romano?" Germany said. "Are you still there?"

"Why did he stop saying _Vee~_?"

"Because I told him to," Germany replied. He could feel the Italian's rage build all the way down the phone.

"YOU DID _BLEEPING_ WHAT!" Romano screeched. "That's it, Potato Bastard! I'm coming to kick your _bleeping_ ass!" The phone clicked off and why did Germany feel like he had just made a very bad mistake?

* * *

Prussia arrived with dry clothes for Germany and he also brought some for Italy who was still in emergency.

"How did this unawesome thing happen, West?" Prussia was upset. He had a soft spot for Italy and did not want anything to happen to his little Italian friend.

"I don't know," Germany replied as he changed in the toilet cubicle of the emergency ward rest room. "He just walked off the edge of the walkway into the canal. It was like he didn't realise the edge was there!"

"Surely, he should have seen it?" Prussia asked, surprised.

"Maybe he was daydreaming about something," Germany speculated. "Sometimes I don't know what goes through his head." He came out of the cubicle with his wet clothes in a bag, straightening the trousers and sweater he was now wearing.

"Let's go and see if he's recovered at all," he said and they left the rest room. Then everything went dark!

* * *

Germany woke up on the floor with a nurse tending to his painful jaw, Prussia looking down at him and Romano screaming profanities across the waiting room. He looked toward the direction of the swear words to see Romano lying on his stomach on the floor with Spain sat on his back to hold him there. Wow! The older Italian had a punch on him!

"Get the _bleep_ off me, you _bleeping_ Tomato Bastard," Romano bellowed, to the shock and/or amusement of the other occupants of the room. "I'm gonna _bleeping_ kill the _bleeping_ Potato Bastard for this! He deserves to _bleeping_ die!" Spain clapped a hand over Romano's hand.

"Romano, remember you're in a hospital," he admonished. "Stop it before you get arrested." Although Spain liked how red Romano was going. He looked like a _tomate._ Prussia and the nurse helped Germany as he got up but the nurse insisted on Germany sitting down while she completed her examination. When she was satisfied he was suffering no ill effects from having his lights punched out by an enraged Romano, she left saying she would check on him later.

"All right, Romano," he said as Spain let Romano up and made him sit in a chair rather than go for Germany again. "You want to tell me why you hit me?" Romano snorted.

"Because you're a stupid, _bleeping_ moron," Romano swore. "You spent all that time with my fratello but you know nothing about him. Why did you stop him saying _Vee~_?"

"He just kept saying it," Germany replied. "It was an annoying verbal tic."

"It's not a verbal tic, you bastard," Romano's temper was getting worked up again. "It's how my fratello moves around without running into anything. It's Echolocation, kind of like sonar. He sends it out and, if it echoes back, he knows he's near something and then he'll know to avoid it or, in the case of the canals, to stay close to it."

"Well, if he didn't walk around with his eyes shut, he wouldn't need to," Germany replied. Romano exploded.

"It wouldn't make any difference, you stupid bastard," he thundered. "ITALY'S BLIND!"

The silence was deafening! Germany thought back over his association with Italy. Could his fear of battle have been because he could not _see_ the battle? Then he remembered about Italy's favourite café and restaurant. The way Italy would run his finger over the menus, the menus that had little dots that stuck out of them. The dots were Braille! Germany lowered his head into his hands and groaned.

"Why did he not tell me?"

"If it was you," Romano demanded. "Would you reveal such a weakness? Let everyone know you were at a disadvantage, that you could be easily taken down if anybody knew about it! That's why Italy began using his _'Vee~'_ echo. So he would look like he could see. Not even our bosses knew! Besides, he already felt a big enough burden to you, the idiota didn't want to add to it."

"That fool!" Germany muttered. Italy should have told him or maybe Romano was right, he should have noticed. Had he done so, things would have been different or maybe that was another reason why Italy hid his disability, he did not want to be treated differently. But Italy almost paid for it with his life! Even though he would have resurrected, that was still not good so he would help Italy with his lack of sight and Italy would just have to accept it!

"I need to talk to Italy first!"

"No _bleeping_ way, Potato Bastard!" Spain decided to interceded.

"Romano!"

"What!"

"Please!" It would take Spain an hour of hard arguing to get Romano to acquiesce.

* * *

Italy was unconscious for several hours and, when he woke up, he knew he was in the hospital. The hospital smell of disinfectant was everywhere, phones ringing and being answered with 'Observation Ward' and curtains on rings being pulled back and forth and he could almost taste the sterile air. Since he lost his sight, he relied on his other senses.

And his _Vee~_ echo.

It had taken him a while to learn. To recognise the sound bouncing off something and to gauge the differences in distance to what was around him. It enabled him to know what was around him almost as easily as seeing it. Until Germany told him to stop saying _Vee~_.

It was like becoming blind all over again!

Italy did not know what made him lose his sight. Economical upheaval, natural disaster, maybe even something physical. The Alpago earthquake happened at the same time he went blind but he was not sure if that was the cause. It had taken him a long time to get over the loss of his sight and losing the ability to paint was the worst. It was also hard not knowing what Germany looked like and Italy could only tell what Germany was like by his voice (which was scary when Germany was angry). Sometimes he could sense Germany's moods (once again, scary when he was angry) and it all reminded him of when he first met Holy Roman Empire. He could tell Germany was around by the smell of wurst and beer, not strong but, since he lost his sight, Italy's other senses had amplified.

Italy had managed to appear sighted to everyone except Romano because his fratello had been with him when Italy went blind and Romano had been covering for him for years. Romano respected Italy's desire to be self-reliant where his sight was concerned and Italy had managed.

Until now!

He should have told Germany about his lack of sight but he did not want Germany to think him a bigger burden than he already did. He knew he had not been the most reliable ally as he had run from battle. There, his other senses failed as the sounds and smells mingled and over-whelmed him, leading Germany to think he was a coward but he was simply incapable of fighting. No amount of _Vee~ s_ could help him there. Germany would be demanding an explanation and Italy would have to tell him.

Then Italy could smell wurst and beer.

"You should have told me!" Germany knew! Was he psychic?

"I'm sorry, Germany," Italy said, remorsefully and Germany looked at the bed-bound Italian.

"Open your eyes, Italy," he demanded. Italy visibly jumped.

"No!" he begged. "Germany, please!" He did not want Germany to see.

"Italy!" Germany replied, forcefully. "Open. Your. Eyes!" Italy whimpered and slowly his eyes slid open. Germany gazed into amber-coloured eyes that would have been beautiful if not for the white cataracts visible in Italy's pupils. So that's why he kept his eyes closed and Germany was upset that his friend had gone through all this for years alone. Germany could not imagine losing his sight, not sure if he would have managed as well as Italy in such circumstances so Germany admired Italy's courage but the Italian nation would have to accept that there would be things he simply could not do.

"How long have you been like this?"

"Since 1873," Italy replied, closing his eyes again. "It was about the time of the Alpago earthquake but I don't know if that's why I went blind or not. All I know is I never recovered my sight."

1873! That meant Italy had been blind for nearly a hundred and forty-two years and it was amazing how he had managed for so long, fooled so many into thinking he could see. The more Germany was learning about Italy, the more he was impressed.

"Romano told me about your _'Vee~'_ echo," he said. "How did you discover that?"

"I met an old man who studied bats," Italy replied. "He said they were blind and moved around and found their prey with an echo that would bounce back to them when it hit anything and he taught me how to do the same thing. It took me a long time."

Italy remembered how he spent the first few months walking into walls and then the first time he managed to read his _Vee~_ echo and turned away from the wall before colliding with it. He got better at it until he became comfortable enough to manage a small walk without hitting anything or falling over something. As a thank you, Italy made sure that the old man was comfortable for the rest of his life.

"Italy," Germany needed to phrase this carefully. "It's remarkable how self-reliant you've been through all this but there are some things you won't be able to do. You know that, don't you?"

"I miss being able to paint," Italy agreed, sadly.

"That's not what I mean," Germany replied, seriously. "Italy, you fell into the canal ….. "

"Because you told me to stop saying _Vee~_ ….. "

"True," Germany admitted. "But there are still many things that could go wrong. You need help, Italy! You can't manage alone."

"I've managed for over a hundred years," Italy protested. "I'm not being a burden on anyone."

"Nevertheless," Germany insisted. "I'll be with you every mome... "

"NO!" Italy shouted. "I WILL NOT BE LED AROUND BY THE HAND AGAIN! I'M NOT GOING BACK TO THAT!"

"Italy! Calm down," Germany ordered. "I'm just trying to …... "

"I WILL NOT BE A BURDEN!" he cried, turning over and burying his head in his pillow while Romano burst in.

"Leave him alone, Potato Bastard!" he ordered. "If you're going to upset him, get the _bleep_ out!" Germany watched Italy sobbing, then looked at Romano glaring at him and he left the room. Romano sat on the side of Italy's bed and put his hand on his shoulder.

"He's gone, Fratello," he said, with out-of-character softness. "It's all right now." Italy turned to his brother, tears crawling down his face and, unusually, Romano hugged him.

"He doesn't understand, fratello," Italy sniffed. "I want people to be with me because they want to be, not because they think they have to be."

"I know, fratello," Romano replied, squeezing his fratello tightly. "I know. I'll make him see reason if I have to hit him over the head with it!"

* * *

"Nice going, Potato Bastard!" Romano snorted as he came back into the waiting room. "Fratello nearly drowns and what do you do when he wakes up? Upset him!"

"Why do you let him wander around in that condition?" Germany demanded. "You must know it's not safe for Italy down near the canals!"

"He walked down by the canals plenty without mishap!" Romano fumed. "It was you telling him not to use his _Vee~_ echo that caused this. He'd have been fine if you'd kept your _bleeping_ annoyance of it to yourself."

"Don't you worry about him?"

"Si," Romano replied. "But finding that old man was the best thing that ever happened to fratello. Do you know how he felt before? He had to wait for me to take him around as there were no guide-dogs or Braille back then. He depended on me for everything and he hated it because he thought I was with him out of obligation, not because I wanted to be there for him. When he learnt how to use the _Vee~_ echo, he got his smile back. I wasn't going to take that away from him and I still won't. If you do, Potato Bastard, I'll make you regret it!" Germany was trying to understand but his first instinct was to help his blind friend but it sounded like Italy did not want that kind of help. What was he to do?

"West," Prussia said, being serious for a change. "If you lost your sight and you found a way to get along without help, wouldn't you take it?" Germany had to admit he would because being so helpless would not sit well with him. How must it feel to believe that people felt that they had to be with you to help you get around rather than wanting your company! If he could find a way to get around without anybody's help half as well as Italy had, he would do anything to learn and use it, how could he expect Italy to do anything less so Germany nodded.

"You can still look out for him, amigo," Spain pointed out. "You've done that already for a long time, he just doesn't need every little thing done for him. Everything in his home is kept in the same place so he knows where to go and he even manages to cook. People think he's helpless but he's the most capable guy I know."

"How long have you known?"

"A number of decades," Spain admitted. "If it's any consolation, I reacted the same way you did. Romano slapped me round the head and told me not to be so stupid and it didn't take me long to realise that Italy could cope. Italy doesn't know I know, of course. Romano wouldn't let me tell him."

"So what do I do?" Germany asked.

"Just be his friend," Spain replied. "Look out for him but let him do as much as he can for himself. If he needs help, he'll ask for it!"

"And if I can't just stand back?" Germany asked.

"I know the Mafia," Romano replied, darkly.

* * *

Italy was released a few days later when the doctors were satisfied that he would suffer no ill-effects from the near-drowning and he was expecting Romano to pick him up.

"Hello, Italy," said Germany. Italy had not heard Germany's voice since the day they had argued about Italy's blindness.

"Germany!"

"I've come to take you home," Germany told him. Italy's face dropped. Germany was going to act like a guide-dog around him and this was exactly what he did not want.

"Let's go to the car," Germany said. Italy waited for Germany to grab his arm but he felt nothing.

"Are you coming?" Italy would only find his way out of the hospital one way.

" _Vee~_ ," he said and he sensed that there were walls either side of him but the space ahead was clear so that was the way to go because Germany's voice came from that direction but he was waiting for a reprimand from Germany that did not come. He walked forward and said _Vee~_ again, the sound telling him where everything was and finally, he and Germany were walking side by side. They made it out into the car park and over to Germany's car where Germany allowed Italy to open his own door and climb in. Italy's smile slowly built back on his face as Germany climbed into the driver's seat. He heard the door shut and Germany put his seat belt on.

"Italy," he said. "I will try not to smother you with help that you might not need. I might not succeed all the time but I will try and hopefully, I'll eventually learn to trust that you won't hurt yourself. Will you be patient with me?"

"Si, Germany," Italy replied, happy that his friend would try to be his friend and not his caretaker.

"There's one thing I want to know, however," Germany told him.

"What's that, Germany?"

"How the hell did you manage to drive a car?"

 


	2. How Italy Drives His Car

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remember that episode when Italy gave Japan a ride in his car?

**_**How Italy Drives His Car** _ **

  


"How the hell do you drive a car?"

Italy gave a smile at Germany's question and thought back to when he offered Japan a ride. If only Japan knew!

* * *

Japan sighed as he left the meeting. With his house so far away from everyone else's, it was so inconvenient and he had a long journey home. Perhaps he should have his engineers invent some form of quick transport that could get him home in no time.

His train of thought was interrupted by the roar of a machine and a red blur raced up and stopped beside him.

* * *

Italy was so excited. His engineers had finally invented a self-driving car and now he could travel like everyone else. All he had to do was say where he wanted to go and the car would take him there. The problem was that the engineers wanted a report on the performance on the road but his blindness prevented him from seeing the performance so he had the idea of getting a passenger and listening to their reaction so he told the car to take him to the front of the meeting building to wait for someone he knew that he could give a ride to.

Japan stared at the red sports car that an excited Italy sat in and Italy turned toward him.

Italy turned toward the scent of cherry blossoms and saké that he associated with Japan and called out to the Asian nation.

Hey Japan!" he called. "You want a ride! Hop on in!" Japan pondered for a moment.

"That is very kind of you," Japan replied, politely. "And since it would be impolite for me to refuse, I must accept." Japan opened the passenger-side door and got in.

"Okay, where's your house again, Japan?" Italy asked as Japan shut the door. Japan gave his address as he put on his seat-belt.

"Oki doki!" Italy exclaimed. "Let's go to …..." And he said Japan's address. As the car shot forward, it occurred to Japan that he had just climbed into a car with a driver who never opened his eyes and he could never have predicted what a mistake that would be.

* * *

As optimistic as Italy was, even he knew that the screaming from the passenger seat was not a good sign. Japan could not remember the last time he was so out of control of himself. The car wove through the traffic at speeds that only just avoided the sound barrier although Japan might have heard a sonic boom at one point, he was not sure. He was too busy trying not to lose bladder control through fear and he never knew he knew so much bad language.

"Arrrgh!" he screamed. "You __bleeping bleep!__ Have you never __bleeping__ heard of __bleeping__ traffic laws and speed limits? Arrrrgh!" Italy was confused. Japan could not be swearing at him, could he? Japan never swore so he must be speaking Japanese and......traffic laws? Speed limits? Never having learnt to drive, Italy did not know about them.

"What are they?" Italy asked, only to be cut off when Japan screamed again as Italy's car swerved into the path of a lorry and moved out of the way just in time. Japan covered his face with his hands to block his view of, what he believed was, his oncoming death but Italy's driving was like watching a train wreck. You fear to watch it but you can not look away so he peered between his fingers and screamed as he saw a group of cars coming right toward them and he realised they were going the wrong way on a one-way street. He closed his eyes and hugged his knees to his chest, expecting the impact any second. When it did not happen, Japan cracked open an eye, the cars were gone and they were on another street.

Now Italy was so insanely close to the car in front that he was practically in the guy's boot. Japan put his hands on the dashboard and began to hyperventilate. When the guy suddenly stopped, Japan screamed again but, somehow, the car swerved again and, by some miracle, avoided the car in front. Had Japan been watching Italy instead of shrieking about how he was about to die at any second, he might have noticed that the steering wheel seemed to be moving Italy's hands around, rather than vice-versa but he was too pre-occupied mentally making his will.

Italy, not being as clueless as everybody thought he was, believed that, perhaps, his new self-driving car had a few bugs. The car seemed to be a bit sharp when turning, judging by the way he was thrown about and, of course, the screaming of his passenger and the wind whipping through his hair told him that maybe the speed was a _teeny_ bit nippy. On the plus side, they had not crashed yet but he would have to tell the engineers that there were a few problems.

Japan screamed again as they took a corner on two wheels and he was convinced that they were going to flip over. Italy felt the car bounce back on to four wheels and wondered what that was as Japan screamed again.

* * *

After a few more minutes, of which Japan screamed every second and aged another twenty years, they came to a screeching halt. Italy realised that, when the bugs were fixed, he could show off by driving without using the steering wheel and he turned to the passenger side.

"Next time," he said. "I'll show you my famous foot driving trick." He realised that the cherry blossom scent, along with some whimpering, was coming from the back-seat, rather than the passenger side and was augmented with the smell of fear with a slight hint of urine. After the car stopped, Japan had clambered into the back seat and curled up, desperately trying not to lose his lunch. As he lay there, he vowed to invent a much safer car. And to never accept a ride from Italy ever again, no matter how impolite it was!

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Japan! And there's hope for our favourite little Italian Nation.


	3. See The Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A miracle is about to occur.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive the Google Translate translations if they're wrong.

 

**_**See the light** _ **

 

_The Alpago Valley, Italy …..._

At eight seventeen in the morning, the Italian countryside shook with the tremors that rumbled through the ground, waking those Italians not already awake and filling those awake with apprehension in the nearby City of Belluno. Fortunately, despite the severity and a lot of damaged buildings, there were few injuries and no deaths. Out in the country, under the ground, a vein of limestone collapsed in on itself, sealing off the lime that had slowly been spread into the ground in very high amounts by the rain since the vein had been exposed by the earthquake in 1873. When the vein was buried, the ground began to be washed clean by the sweet Italian rain, cleaning the earth of the contaminant.

Italy, of course, slept through the tremors.

* * *

_Two months later …..._

Italy had crawled into his bed again. It always amazed Germany how Italy could do that without waking him although he was not surprised Italy could find the bed despite his blindness. Italy knew Germany's house just as well as his own and as he looked down at Italy's face, it creased up into a smile and Germany idly wondered if Italy could see in his dreams because, if he could, he was obviously seeing something nice.

Germany pulled the covers off himself and put his feet on the floor, stood up and went to the window. He threw back the curtains and morning sunlight streamed through, falling on Italy's face. As Germany stared out of his window at the view, he did not see Italy's eyelids screw up against the light.

* * *

_A month later ….._

Italy had been feeling odd for the past four weeks. He was imagining that he could see something but he was sure it was all in his head. Sometimes the black in his vision was not …. as black. Like there was light shining on his eyelids from a distance but he convinced himself that it was wishful thinking.

Germany was getting better at letting Italy do things for himself although, every now and then, his urge to help Italy with things came through but Italy was patient with Germany, knowing that Germany was fighting his nature to take charge when he saw a problem but he _was_ getting better.

The World Meeting was being held in Italy and Germany and Italy began to make their way to the conference building, making their way through the streets.

"Vee~," Italy said, detecting the wall beside him and following it. Germany had long since stopped being irritated by the sound, knowing that it was echolocation and essential for Italy's day to day life. With the exception of Romano, Spain and Prussia, no one else knew about Italy's impediment and that was the way Italy wanted it. The other nations would either try to guide him around every little thing or ….. see him as a target!

The meeting was as chaotic as ever. Part of France invaded part of Britain's territory (France's hand on Britain's butt) and he was hit by another piece of British territory (Britain's fist) and they disappeared in a blur of flying punches. America stood beside a mountain of hamburgers, talking about genetically engineered superheroes saving the world from global warming and getting moaned at by all the other countries except Japan who read the mood and refrained from speaking. Switzerland looked ready to shoot everyone while China tried to defuse the fight between France and Britain with snacks but there were no takers. Russia sat on Canada again and Romano was cursing out Spain whose hands were getting too close to his curl. Italy idly ran his pen round the paper he had felt under his fingers before scribbling on it randomly as he practically felt Germany's stress levels rise in relation to the chaos and braced himself for the explosion as Germany reached breaking point.

"SHUT UP!" he bellowed and took a few deep breaths to calm down. "Just for once, can we behave in a mature manner and actually achieve something for a change." Britain and France stopped in mid-punch, glared at each other and sat back down. Spain stopped trying to play with Romano's curl and Romano sat in a grumpy silence and glared at the Potato Bastard. Outside, the sun came from behind the clouds and shone through the window, its light falling on Italy's face and he turned toward it. As Germany began to discuss economics, Italy stood up and moved toward the window.

"Italy?" Germany said, questioningly. Italy just kept moving toward the window, saying _Vee~_ to guide him there. When he reached the window, he stood there for a while, feeling the warmth of the sun coming through the window, unaware that the whole room was looking at him. Then he slowly opened his eyes.

The not-so-black became a grey that darkened when a cloud passed over the sun and then lightened again when it re-emerged. Italy's heartbeat sped up as he realised he was not imagining it this time. He could see something, slight it was true but it was _something!_ Germany left his place and joined Italy at the window, staring at the silent Italian as he realised that Italy's eyes were open and he was looking out of the window. He looked transfixed!

"Italy?" he said, quietly.

"Germany," Italy whispered. "I can see light!"

Germany was stunned. Italy was seeing something! After more than a century, could it really be?

"Meeting adjourned!" he called out without taking his eyes off Italy. "We'll start again tomorrow!" Everyone stared at Germany like he had two heads. He had never cut a meeting short before! Was something wrong with Italy?

"Is something amiss, Germany?" Britain asked. "Is Italy all right? Can I help?"

"Nein," Germany replied. "Everything's fine, Britain. There's just something we need to sort out but thank you for offering."

"Well," France said. "If you're sure, mon ami!" Everyone began to drift out but not without a concerned look in Italy's direction who resolutely stared out of the window, seeking the sunlight. Soon, the only people left in the room were Italy, Germany, Spain, Romano, Prussia. And Japan! Japan was concerned about Italy because he knew something had to be wrong for Germany to stop the meeting and he would not be so impolite as to abandon his friends in their time of need but he was so quiet, they did not realise he had remained behind.

"Italy!" Germany ordered. "Look toward me!" Italy turned his head toward Germany's voice and Germany stared at Italy's eyes with Romano, Spain and Prussia crowding in.

"Italy," Germany whispered in awe. "Your cataracts are gone!" The cloudy whites in the centre of Italy's eyes had given way to clear, pure black in the middle of Italy's beautiful amber orbs. Romano looked ready to cry and Spain hugged him with joy.

"This is awesome!" Prussia exclaimed. Tears came to Italy's eyes as he began to cry with joy.

"And I can see light now!" he smiled through his tears. "Could I be getting my sight back?"

"Italy is blind?!" Japan was suddenly shocked into speaking at the revelation. Everyone turned to look at the Asian nation who looked the same as he did when Italy gave him a ride in his self-driving car. "But you gave me a ride home in your car! How did you do that without seeing the road?" Japan was as white as a sheet as he realised he had been in a car driven by a blind man. Italy turned toward Japan's voice.

"I was testing a self-driving car," he told Japan. "I wanted a passenger's opinion!"

"It needs reprogramming!" Japan said without hesitation and Italy gave a little laugh as he remembered Japan's reaction to the car journey. "Why did you and Germany not tell me, Italy? I thought I was your ally?" Italy looked ashamed.

"Germany only found out recently," Italy replied, not wanting any hard feelings between his two friends. "And I didn't want to be a burden to anyone!" Japan walked over to his Italian friend.

"Ah Italy!" he sighed. "What are we going to do with you?"

"I'm making a doctor's appointment for you, idiota," Romano said. "We need to find out what's happening with your eyes."

"Ja, I agree!" Germany replied. "But this is encouraging!" Romano was already on his phone, making an appointment with a doctor who was aware of their Nation status.

"Esto es un milagro! _( This is a miracle! )_ " Spain exclaimed. Romano ended his call.

"Tomorrow at one o'clock!" he announced. "The doctor can't wait to see you, fratello! He can't wait to see someone who might be getting their sight back after more than a century of blindness." Romano was feeling guarded but optimistic. For over a hundred years, there had not been so much as a glimmer of hope and now ….

"I'm praying for you, fratello!" he whispered.

* * *

Germany postponed the meeting for the following day, making everybody wonder what was wrong and thinking that it had to be something to do with Italy! Was the Italian nation ill? Germany would not delay a World Meeting for no reason. Spain, Romano, Prussia and Japan seemed to be the only ones not speculating, three of them reassuring everyone that Italy was 'just fine' with Romano saying," Mind your own business, bastards!"

Germany wanted to be there with Italy when he saw the doctor, even if it meant putting up with Italy's bad-tempered brother who had Spain trailing along with him. The doctor examined Italy's eyes and arranged immediate testing at the hospital. The hospital optometrist took pictures of the back of Italy's eyes and tested their sensitivity to light and to see if Italy could detect movement. A number of medical tests were done and after a few hours (because things move quickly for nations), his doctor had the results.

"Have you ever seen another doctor about your condition, Mr Vargas?" he asked, perusing the medical papers in front of him.

"No," Italy replied. "My bosses never knew so I couldn't go to the approved doctor and I was afraid that if anyone knew about my problem, I would be vulnerable. You don't have to tell anyone, do you?" The doctor smiled.

"Don't be alarmed, Mr Vargas," he replied. "Patient confidentiality expressly prohibits me from discussing any of my cases without the patient's express permission so your secret's safe unless you choose to reveal it. So you never had any professional help, learning to live with your loss of sight?" Italy shook his head.

"Fratello helped me to get around and met with our bosses in my place when it first happened," he said. "A few years later, he helped me to learn Braille which had just become wide spread and bought me the books so I could read again. I met a man who studied bats and he taught me echolocation so I could move around and not hit anything. Everything stays in the same place in my home so I know where to go."

"When did you first go blind?"

"1873," Italy replied. "It was just after the Alpago Earthquake of that year." The doctor made a note in Italy's medical file.

"And have you ever had a guide dog?" the doctor asked.

"I like cats better," Italy admitted. "My friend Ger …. Ludwig likes dogs though." The doctor made notes in Italy's medical files. So he never had a guide dog and never been professionally trained to cope with his blindness and yet he did. The doctor had to admit that he was impressed with the young man in front of him although it was a little odd, calling a man who was about 1000 years old, young.

"Without medical records to compare with," the doctor said. "I can't tell whether or not your eyesight has made some recovery but I'm hopeful that is the case. You were worried that you were imagining it?" Italy nodded.

"Well, I can tell you that the optometrist believes that's not the case," the doctor replied. "You remember when he told you that he was shining a light in your eyes and you said you couldn't see it?"

"Si!" Italy replied.

"He wasn't shining it in your eyes," the doctor admitted. "Had you said you could see it, you would have been imagining it. That indicates that you're certainly seeing something." Italy beamed a hopeful smile.

"Nations are affected by conditions and events in their countries, are they not?" the doctor asked. "Do you think the earthquake was the reason for your blindness?"

"I think so," Italy replied. "But I'm not sure!"

"When did you begin to notice a difference in your eyesight?"

"About a month ago," Italy said. "But I thought it was wishful thinking! I had cataracts so I didn't open my eyes until yesterday and I could see the difference better. Is that important?"

"Well," the doctor examined the medical results. "According to the results, there's no evidence of actual damage to the eyes but I read about tremors that hit the Alpago region of the country about three months ago. Could be the first earthquake unleashed something and the new one stopped it? Two months for the land to recover enough for you to notice the difference? I recommend that the government do tests on the land. In the meantime, I'll monitor your eyesight and any recovery you make. So I'll see you in a month and we can see if there's any improvement."

"Grazie! Arrivederci, doctor!" Italy said and used his _Vee~_ echo to leave the doctor's office. Germany, Spain and Romano were sat in the waiting room and looked up when Italy came out. Romano stood up and went immediately to his brother, followed by Germany and Spain.

"What did the medical bastard say?" he asked.

"He thinks our boss should do tests on the Alpago region," Italy replied. "He thinks my blindness could have been caused by something released by the earthquake in 1873. There was another one, three months ago and he thinks it might have blocked whatever it was and the land's been cleansing itself which is why I can see light. He wants me to come back in a month to see if there's any improvement." Italy reached out and managed to wrapped his arms around all three of them and cried.

"I might see again," he wept for joy.

* * *

In asking their boss to do land tests on the Alpago region, Italy and Romano had to reveal Italy's condition. He was not pleased.

"You've been blind for over a hundred and forty years!" he fumed. "You should have told me this when I came to office. How have I never noticed?" Italy wrung his hands.

"None of our bosses ever knew," he replied, apologetically. "And I was afraid if some of the other countries found out, they might try their luck. I didn't want our people at risk." Italy's boss sighed.

"And the doctor thinks it's something to do with the Alpago region?" he asked.

"That's what the medical bastard said," Romano replied. The boss winced, still not used Romano's mouth. "If my fratello's blindness is caused by contamination of the land, we can speed up the recovery. That'll help my fratello and the land. And the people." Italy's boss nodded.

"Very well!" he agreed. "I'll have the tests performed. Any more secrets I should know?"

"Well, fratello sometimes likes to ….." Romano clapped his hand over Italy's mouth.

"He doesn't mean about that, idiota!" he snapped and turned to their boss. "No! No more secrets, Boss Bastard."

"Very well," the boss replied. "I'll make the arrangements!"

* * *

The World Meeting finally went ahead but many countries were pondering the turn of events. France, America, Canada and England were staring at Italy and Germany as they sat together, not an unusual event but Germany and Italy's recent behaviour was attracting attention. One of the most recent behavioural differences was that Italy now opened his eyes. Having regained the ability to see light and, to a limited extent, movement, Italy wanted to see as much of it as he could and so now everyone could see his eyes. England wondered why he had kept those beautiful amber eyes of his closed but they looked a little strange. Like they were looking right through you and if someone spoke to him, his head turned toward them but his eyes did not flicker left or right. Italy reminded England of the Home Secretary of a former boss but he had been …... England's eyes widened in shock. It was not possible! _Was it?_

For once, England did not rise to France's baiting and ignored America's most annoying moments as he was too busy observing Italy. Sometimes he seemed perfectly normal, if a bit giddy but then other times ….He had to be sure!

Germany called a break after France went into a mournful lament about Angleterre ignoring him while America ducked out to the nearest McDonalds as Russia got out of his chair and subsequently off Canada. England had to wait until Italy was on his own but Germany was always hovering around and then help came in the unexpected form of Prussia who, after annoying Hungary, was being chased around the conference room with a frying pan. Germany thought his older brother probably deserved what Hungary wanted to do to him but that he better sort it out. As he went to pull Prussia's chestnuts out of the fire (or frying pan), England approached Italy as he stood by the window again. Italy knew England was close to him by the smell of tea and burnt scones and tried to control his trembling at being alone with the British nation. He had to remind himself that they had not been at war for decades but Italy still remembered the terror of not being able to see his enemy and it left a residual fear.

"Italy!" Despite knowing he was there, Italy still jumped at the sound of the Brit's voice.

"ARRAGH!" he shrieked then calmed down a little. "Oh, Mr England! What can I do for you?" England sighed. He knew he had scared Italy during WWII but he wished the Italian nation did not fear him now but if what he suspected was true, he knew where that fear stemmed from.

"We have a new, up and coming artist in Britain," England replied, holding up a piece of paper. "Being the birthplace of Renaissance, I wanted your opinion! This is a picture of his latest work." Italy tried not to panic and decided to try and bluff his way out of it. He held out his hand, England placed the paper in it and Italy brought it up to his face and pretended to study what was on it.

"Interesting perception and use of colour," Italy commented. "But I would have to see the real painting before I could give you a proper opinion." England's face became one of shock. _So he was right!_

"Italy," he said. "That's my economy report!" Italy looked trapped.

"How long have you been blind, Italy?" England asked, gently. Italy looked ready to cry!

"How did you know?" he whispered.

"I had a boss who had a blind Home Secretary," England replied. "You have the same look in your eyes. I merely suspected but that test proved it." Italy closed his eyes and squeezed them shut and England realised he was trying to hide his blindness again.

"Don't, Italy," he ordered, softly. "Were you blind during the war?" Italy opened his eyes and nodded. England put his hand over his mouth, part in mortification that he had treated a blind man the way he had and part in astonishment at how Italy had managed to function so well while hiding his infirmity. How had anyone thought that this man was useless?

"Italy!" Germany came up to them after calming down Hungary and giving Prussia a lecture. He saw England stood talking to Italy intently and Italy looked upset so he went to help his friend. "Are you all right?"

"Mr England knows!" Italy replied. Germany's eyes flickered to England and then back to Italy.

"Perhaps we should discuss this somewhere private," he suggested. "There's an office nearby." England went to take Italy's arm to guide him but he was stopped by Germany who shook his head. Was Germany that mad at him?

"Vee~," Italy said and began to walk toward the door. England watched, amazed, as Italy walked around the room without colliding with anything or anyone and realised that Germany had not stopped him helping Italy because he was angry with him. He had stopped him because Italy did not need any help. Italy had studied the conference room buildings over the years with the help of his fratello so he knew them as well as his own home and knew where to go. The three of them went into the office and shut the door.

"England," Germany began. "Only Romano, Spain, Prussia, Japan and I know about Italy and we would rather this not become common knowledge."

"Why?" England asked. "I can understand wanting to keep this a secret during the war but the war's been over for more than seventy years. Italy doesn't have an enemy in the world and everyone would want to help him with this!"

"Please, Mr England!" Italy begged. "Everyone will think I'm helpless and need someone with me all the time. Besides, it might not be necessary much longer!" England was confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Italy seems to have recovered some of his vision," Germany revealed. "We think Italy's loss of vision is related to an earthquake in Alpago in 1873. There was another tremor three months ago and Italy can see light, darkness and some movement. His boss is going to do tests on the land to see if there's a connection."

"1873!" the revelation hit England like a ton of bricks. "He's been blind for a hundred and forty-five years! That's astonishing! I never realised for an instant!"

"How did you realise now?"

"The look in Italy's eyes," England replied. "I've been around blind people before and, when Italy started keeping his eyes open, he reminded me of them so I tested him. I was shocked when he couldn't see what was on the paper!"

"Please, Mr England!" Italy begged again. "Please don't tell anyone!" England could not resist the pleading tone in Italy's voice. He sighed and nodded before realising that Italy could not see that head motion.

"Of course, I won't," he promised. Italy relaxed at England's words and realised that he had never really got to know England since the war. Enemy England was scary but Friendly England seemed really nice. Maybe he should hang out with England more often.

"Please, keep me informed of any developments," England said. "I want to help in any way I can. Right now, I think we better get back to the meeting before they come looking for us!" Germany nodded.

"That would be a good idea!"

* * *

The geological tests came in and there was signs of high amounts of lime in the ground and the scientists discovered a vein full of the contaminant that had collapsed in on itself, probably during the last tremor. Lime, if it got into human eyes, could cause blindness so it became obvious why Italy had gone blind when this stuff had seeped into the ground but now the vein was deeply buried, the lime contaminant was slowly leaving the ground which explained why Italy was slowly regaining his sight.

The first thing Italy's boss ordered was for the land to be treated to bring the lime content down to a normal level. Italy's boss was just surprised that none of the ordinary humans living in the infected area were suffering any adverse effects of possible lime ingestion but he also ordered medical screening, just in case. Italy and Romano were ecstatic when they got the results of the tests and Italy's doctor agreed that it seemed likely that the more lime was removed, the more Italy's sight should recover.

"If I'm right about the connection between you and your land," the doctor said. "If I treat your eyes, it could help your land recover while its being treated which, in turn, will help your eyes recover faster. There's an experimental treatment that's been developed for chemical eye burns that might help you and it _is_ still in the test stage so it's risky and I can't give any guarantees, you understand, but it might be worth trying." Italy face lit up.

“But you think it would help?” he asked.

"It's possible," the doctor added. "But it could have side affects that damage what progress you've made. One more thing. Once the treatment's applied, your eyes will have to be covered for about a month. Your eyes will be extremely photo-sensitive so seeing any light could undo what's already healed, should the treatment work the way we think it will." Italy's mood dropped and the doctor knew what was going through Italy's mind. Having recovered even a little sight after so much blindness, Italy would be reluctant to let it go, even for a little while! Never mind risking what he had already recovered.

"Can I think about it, doctor?" Italy asked. The doctor smiled.

"Of course," he replied. "Take all the time you need to decide." Italy thanked him and left the doctor's office. Romano, Spain and Germany were waiting outside when Italy came out.

"What did the doctor say, Italy?" Germany asked, noting Italy's apprehensive face and thought there had been bad news.

"He thinks the ground decontamination will help my eyes recover," Italy replied. "And he suggested an experimental treatment to help them recover faster." Romano did not know why his fratello looked a little down.

"Then why do you look so unhappy, idiota?" he asked. "This is great news! You should be all giddy and excited!" Italy wrung his hands.

"He said if I have the treatment, my eyes were have to be covered over for a month," Italy replied. "I'll have to go back into darkness again! And the treatment is untested and risky so if anything goes wrong....." Spain gave Italy a hug.

"Ah, Mi amiguito! _(_ __my little friend!_ _ _)_ ," Spain said. "I understand! You don't want to give up the sight you already have." Germany put his hand on Italy's shoulder.

"But Italy!" he told his friend. "It will be worth that month if, at the end of it, your vision is restored. You've managed without your sight for a hundred and forty years! What's another month if it means you'll leave the blindness behind at the end of it! As for the risk, you have to decide whether you want to risk it or not."

"For once, I agree with the Potato Bastard," Romano replied. "You have to do this, fratello! Soil decontamination could take a long time. The doctor wouldn't have suggested the treatment if the rate of failure was higher than success and anything that speeds things up, you got to try unless you're an idiota!"

"The doctor's letting me think about it for a few days," Italy said. Romano threw his hands in the air.

"What's to think about!" he exclaimed. "You should jus..."

"They're his eyes!" Germany interrupted. "And he's the one taking the risk! Italy must make the decision in his own time. I'm sure he'll make the right one." Romano look like he was going to argue with the Potato Bastard but was dragged away by Spain before he could start ranting. Germany put his other hand on Italy's other shoulder and pulled him round so he was facing Germany.

"Whatever you decide," Germany promised. "We'll be right there for you!" And Italy hugged Germany.

* * *

Italy took his time to deliberate over his decision. He wanted to see so much but the risks ran around his head. Should he just wait for the lime contamination to come down but that could take some time and Italy had to admit that he was eager to see again as soon as possible. In the end, he took the very brave decision to risk the treatment and Germany told the news to England who had another way to help but he needed permission from Italy to tell Norway and Romania about his infirmity.

"The three of us can use magic to help purify the land," England said. "The land could be cleansed more quickly and Italy's sight restored sooner." Germany was not sure. England's magic was ropey at best but it worked better when working with Norway and Romania.

"Will they help?" Germany asked.

"I think Norway will and I see no reason why Romania wouldn't," England replied. "Neither of them have any issues with Italy and it's a real reason, not the usual idiocy. Yes, I think they'll help!"

Germany talked to Italy and, after some deliberation, Italy said Si!

* * *

Norway and Romania felt a new level of respect for Italy when England explained the situation he was in and had been for nearly one and a half centuries. They agreed to help and were sworn to secrecy about Italy's blindness. Besides, if this went well, soon it would not be an issue. England, Norway and Romania departed for the Alpago Valley to begin their magical treatment of the land with the permission of Italy's boss after Italy spoke to him. Italy's boss did not really believe in magic but if personifications existed, what did he know?

Italy stayed out of sight of the other nations, other than Romano, Spain, Germany, Prussia and Japan who visited often. After all, he did not want to explain why his eyes were bandaged. He had spent the last two weeks in absolute darkness and, although he was used to getting around without seeing, he missed the light and limited movement he had been able to see and, from the beginning, he had been constantly seized by a terrifying fear.

He wished he had not taken this risk, had not gambled on the possibility that any side affects would not rob him of his sight permanently. He sneaked into Germany's bed more and more as he did not want to be alone but he did not sleep, could not with the idea that, when the bandages came off, he might not see anything ever again but it was too late now, the treatment had begun.

Germany had noticed that Italy had been quiet ever since the treatment which had been scary in itself and maybe it was a blessing that Italy had not been able to see the syringe heading for his eyes as the doctor injected the experimental fluid into the membrane as Romano held his brother's hand while Germany stood by. It had been hard enough to watch, even though Germany knew that the eyes had been numbed so Italy could not feel any pain but it was still enough to make Germany cringe. After that, Italy's eyes had been bandaged so no light could make its way through to Italy's now sensitive retinas.

Italy's quietness unnerved Germany a little, he was not use to the Italian nation being less than bubbly but he did not know what to do to raise Italy's spirits. Romano was at a loss as well. Italy felt more and more scared as the time went on but two weeks into the treatment and Italy was at the end of his tether.

Germany came home after shopping for bratwurst for himself and Prussia and pasta for Italy to find said nation curled up on his sofa with wet patches on his bandages where his tears soaked in. Germany quickly put his groceries down and went to Italy's side.

"What's wrong, Italy?" Italy gave a little sob.

"I'm scared, Germany!" he admitted and put his head against Germany's chest. Germany awkwardly put his arm around the distraught nation's shoulders.

"Why?" he asked.

"I'm scared that when the doctor takes the bandages off," Italy wailed. "I won't be able to see, not even light!" Germany began to realise just what a leap of faith Italy had taken, agreeing to this. It was not an irrational fear, either. Despite Germany's belief that this treatment, however experimental, would be successful, nothing was ever certain and it was Italy who had to live with the possibility so Germany could not reprimand Italy for such a reasonable fear.

He wrapped his other arm around the weeping country and held Italy tight as Italy burrowed into his chest.

"You have to have hope, Italy," he said, gently. "Your boss has been sending updates and the levels of lime contamination are dropping quickly with the treatment and the Magic Trio's spells. I know the treatment is experimental and the side affects unknown but you must stay strong and think positive! You're good at positive!" Italy gave a watery chuckle.

"Just another two weeks, Italy," Germany encouraged. "And every nation who knows will be there when the bandages are removed. You're not alone, stay strong, Italy!"

* * *

_Two weeks later ….._

The lime levels in the Alpago area were now almost down to normal and there had been no harm to the population so everyone was now hoping for the best for Italy as the treatment ran its course and it was now time to see if it had worked. The doctor had come to Italy's house to remove the bandages from Italy's eyes, not seeing any reason to do this in a hospital. It would either work or it would not. This was it!

Italy sat in the centre of the room which was in subdued light while England, Norway and Romania sat in one corner. Spain, Prussia and Japan sat in another while Germany and Romano stood nearby as the doctor carefully unwound the bandage from around Italy's head. The anticipation and apprehension was thick in the air as everyone was waiting for the bandages to come off, Norway was not showing it in his face but he was holding his body stiff, a clear indication that he was emotionally invested.

The last of the bandage fell away, leaving two cotton pads covering Italy's eyes. The doctor slowly peeled them away, leaving Italy's eyes completely uncovered. His eyes slowly opened and seemed unfocused and Italy blinked a couple of times while everybody waited for him to say something. He moved his head around the room as if trying to take in everything but he stopped back in the centre with Germany in front of him. Tears sprang into his eyes and everyone sighed, sadly.

It had not worked!

* * *

When the bandages fell away and the doctor removed the pads, the darkness did not seem to lighten up and Italy was almost despondent at the thought that it had not worked and then he opened his eyes. There was light but it was dim and there was something in front of him that was moving. He could see colour but everything was out of focus. He blinked and everything slowly came into focus as he looked around.

His eyesight was not completely 20/20 but he could see enough to recognise the dark haired man in the corner with the green eyes beside the white-haired man with red eyes. Spain and Prussia were stood beside a black-haired man with brown eyes that he had never seen before his loss of vision but, going by Romano's description, had to be Japan. He also recognised England, Norway and Romania either from before his blindness or from description but they all had expectant looks on their faces. Well, everybody except Norway!

His gaze fell on Romano who was waiting as expectantly as the others and then his eyes flickered to Germany as he saw him for the first time. His breath caught in his throat as he took in the blonde hair and blue eyes. He was grown and muscular but Italy's eyes filled with tears at how much Germany looked like __him_ _ _!_ Everyone sighed as if something sad had happened.

"You look like Holy Rome!" Italy gasped. Everyone's heads came up at Italy's exclamation as he continued to stare at Germany's face. Romano stepped into his brother's line of sight to make him look at him.

"Fratello?" he said, tentatively. With tears steamed down his face, Italy got out of his chair and hugged Romano.

"I can see again, Romano!" he cried with happiness. "I can really see again!" Romano not only let Italy hug him, he returned it and all the other countries gathered around them to give their best wishes to Italy who, after leaving Romano's hug, turned and hugged Germany.

"This is awesome!" Prussia exclaimed. "This calls for awesome beer!" And he disappeared into the kitchen to get the beer from the fridge.

" _I am happy for you, Italy! This is most fortunate,_ " Japan said with a smile which became somewhat strained when Italy broke loose from Germany and impulsively hugged Japan but, under the circumstances, Japan allowed it.

"Congratulations, Italy," England smiled at the ecstatic nation and found himself being hugged by the nation that had once been afraid of him. He hugged Italy back with a happy grin that Italy no longer seemed to fear him.

"Thank you!" Italy replied and looked at Norway and Romania. "Thank you all. For all your help in getting my sight back." Was that a smile from Norway? Must have imagined it!

"Makes a change from dealing with Denmark and Sweden when they're squabbling," Norway replied.

"It was nice to do something really worthwhile," Romania agreed.

"This has made my little _tomate_ very happy," Spain said, watching Romano's grin, which promptly vanished at Spain's words. "And it's all wonderful for Italy. I've just witnessed a miracle."

The doctor had stood back with smile as everybody milled about, congratulating Italy on his restored sight but now he had to finish his job by assessing the extent of Italy's vision and managed to extract the Italian nation longer enough to do his tests. Germany stayed by his side the whole time.

* * *

Italy still needed glasses and the doctor did not recommend contact lenses as he wanted Italy to apply eye drops as part of the after-treatment but, as the land completely recovered, the need for glasses would eventually fall away and Italy would regain full vision.

Italy finally revealed his secret to the other nations who were stunned that they had never worked it out and how Italy had managed without his vision for so long. America made the suggestion that Italy should teach his _Vee~_ echo to other visually-impaired people and Italy took the suggestion to heart. Soon, there were people everywhere saying Vee~ and Italy's artwork began gracing the walls of the Italian museums once again.

Italy spent more time with Germany, marvelling at the resemblance to Holy Roman Empire. The eyes, the hair, sometimes there was even a look that was so Holy Rome that Italy began thinking the impossible. It could not be.....Could it?

"Germany!" Germany turned to Italy as they stood in the training yard.

"Ja, Italy," Germany replied. Italy could not believe he was going to ask this.

"Are you Holy Rome?"

And Germany smiled.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally, I never specified what had caused Italy's blindness, it was just a nameless contaminant but I wanted a proper reason. When I read about the Alpago Earthquake of 1873, I read that the town of Serraville suffered very little damage because it stood on limestone, according to Wikipedia. Limestone can be good for soil in the right amount but can be bad if it's too high and it can blind if it gets into the eyes so I went with that. The eye treatment is naturally fictional, I cringe at the idea of eye injections.

**Author's Note:**

> I researched bat sonar and the earliest mention of it being researched that I could find was in 1938 so let's pretend that someone found it sooner and never told anyone. And we shall address Italy's driving in the next chapter ...... pray for Japan! You'll see what I mean.  
> P.S. The Alpago Earthquake in 1873 was a real event. Look it up!


End file.
